


Tell the Story of Tonight

by sara_ryla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the fluff you'll ever need, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern time AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_ryla/pseuds/sara_ryla
Summary: [Modern College AU] Alexander Hamilton is starting his last year of law school when he meets John Laurens, the man that he never expected to change his life. The way that he was always carefree made Alexander make him want to get to know him more. How will this last year of schooling treat Alexander?





	1. My Name is John Laurens

All Alexander could think about was his hair, and how it tangles in his ponytail. His freckles, and how they remind him of the stars. His smile that would make the room light up. The way his eyes gleamed under the sky at night. First impressions weren’t Alexander’s style, he tended to talk too much, however for a man that he had only first met at a bar, he had a way of grabbing his attention. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made Alexander feel like this, maybe not.

This man, John Laurens, stood and swung his glass around, shouting to his two friends, who joined while sitting.

“Alright, alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” he cheered, his friends laughing along. It seemed like he tried to just be loud enough for his group of friends, yet Alexander could hear it like he was speaking through a microphone. He admired Lauren’s joyful attitude.

Alexander glared at his glass, spinning it in his hand, watching the whirlpool inside. He was sitting at the opposite side of the bar.

“Oui, mon ami! Graduation is just around the corner!” one of the friends joins in. The school year had just begun, so Alexander could only imagine they were celebrating the start of the year.

“Man, can we get another round, or what?!” the third chimed in. They all started a chorus of laughter, echoing across the bar. The bartender set up another round of shots that he sent their way.

Laurens grabs the first shot, “Bottoms up, gentleman! One more year, and we will be the best lawyers that the world has seen!” The group then drank all at once, gasping afterward.

Alexander kept spinning the glass of alcohol. It was about the time where they all had began to sound like drunken sailors. He would stare at the glass, and pass side glances over at the group. Each time he looked over, he would see Laurens, with the same smile and cheerful aura.

As the night passed on, he later learned the names of the two other men, Lafayette and Mulligan. Lafayette had a strong French accent, and it made Alexander happier to know that he isn’t the only one who crossed the sea. Mulligan, however, Alexander didn’t learn much about him in the end.

He didn’t know how he should feel about getting to know someone that he had never said a single word to. But he felt like he knew a lot.

He glanced over through the corner of his eye once again. His face burned up.

Laurens was staring back.

Both were taken by surprise. Alexander turned away before he got suspicious. He thought it would be best that he didn’t look back for the rest of the night, lest a disaster were to take place. He rubbed his temples, trying to distract himself. He hoped he didn’t come off the wrong way.

After a couple seconds, Laurens looked down, then back to his friends.

Alexander thought the night had been the longest night of his life.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Classes for Alexander were long and informational, just his style. He loves going to the library and studying, no matter how many times people tell him how strange it is. He decided after his main law class that he would stop at the library and read a few books.

He made it to the library and went to the section, talking about the 18th-century history of America. He took a seat at the nearest table and began to read.

Reading opened his mind to a lot of things. Sometimes, it took him to places he didn’t remember, nor wanted to remember. Sometimes, it took him to places that calmed him down. Regardless, he enjoyed wherever it took him.

He looked up from the book to glance at the wall clock and check the time. 5:30. He decided that he could stay for another thirty minutes or so.

As he went to look down back toward his book, something caught his eye, by the librarian. His eyes widened.

John Laurens stood there, checking out a couple books.

Alexander, shocked, looked down and tried to avoid any eye contact. He attempted to continue reading his book, only for the words not to process through his brain. He blinked multiple times to try and help him read.

He felt a whole new aura fill the room. He could hear footsteps getting closer. _Oh no, god please no. Don’t be who I think it is._ Alexander thought to himself.

The table shifted a slight bit and he heard the chair in front of his slide from underneath the table. Alexander reluctantly looked up.

It was him. John Laurens. Sitting in the chair right in front of him, facing him. He was looking right into his eyes, head resting on his chin.

“Alexander Hamilton, I presume,” he said. Alexander’s eyes widened.

He was at a loss for words. _Why does he want to talk to me? How did he know my name?_

He pointed to his backpack, “Your name is on the tag of your backpack.”

He turned around, and in fact, his name was written plain as day across it.

He chuckled, “Haha, hope I didn’t scare you when I came over here.”

“No, not at all,” Alexander smiled. He didn’t know what else to say, even for his loud, outgoing personality.

“I saw you at the bar a couple days ago. You were sitting all by yourself. I wanted to come over and invite you over since you were looking over practically the whole time, but you didn’t really look like you were in the mood,” Laurens said. Alexander’s eyes widened, and he could feel heat rush to his face. He knew the whole time that I was glancing at their table!

“Oh! Uh, yeah, about that…” he didn’t know what else to add to explain himself.

“Haha, it’s fine. Just hope my friends and I didn’t bother you,” he smiled. His smile made Alexander feel just a little bit more calm.

“It’s fine. The three of you didn’t bother at all,” he tried to move on to the next subject as quickly as possible.

“That’s good,” he replied. “My name is John Laurens,” he said, extending a hand across the table.

 _I know._ Alexander almost said it, before grabbing his hand, shaking it, and replying, “Nice to meet you, John Laurens.”


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander is a big dork in front of Aaron Burr, sir.

Fridays were both Alexander’s favorite and least favorite day of the week. It meant the weekend was here, but he also was crammed with a lot of homework for the weekend. 

Alexander ran, books and papers in his hands. He huffed and puffed to catch up to the one man he had been desperately trying to find. He finally managed to get close enough to him to call out his name.

“Excuse me, sir!” he called over to the man. He turned around, unsure of the situation, “Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

“That depends who’s asking,” he quickly replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Right! Yes, sir! My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?”

Burr nodded, “Shoot.”

Alexander began to glow in excitement, and Burr made sure to notice it, “I’m a law student. It’s my last year, and I had heard your name pop up at Yale. I heard that you had managed to get an internship at the law firm around the corner when you were a sophomore, and I’m currently struggling for an internship as a senior!” Burr listened to the question. He could barely keep up.

“So I was just wondering how you did it so fast?” he finished.

Burr blinked. Multiple times. He had to process what he had just heard.

“It was my parent’s last dying wish before they passed,” he replied.

“Oh, of course! You’re an orphan! I’m an orphan!” Alexander exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, getting an eyebrow raised from Burr, “Oh, that was pretty rude. I’m so sorry, I just get really excited when it comes to things like-”

Burr interrupted by raising a hand, “It’s fine. Can we talk about this over a drink? You are old enough to drink, yes?”

Alexander’s eyes widened, “Yes, sir! I would like that.” He smiled.

“Oh, and drop the whole ‘Sir’ thing. I’m only a couple years older than you. Just call me Burr,” he said.

Alexander nodded, “Yes, sir!” 

Burr rolled his eyes and sighed.

______________________________________________________________________________

The two men arrived at the bar. The first Alexander thought was that it was the same bar from a week ago. He shrugged it off and walked in with Burr.

Burr led them to the stools at the very front, ordered a round of drinks, and explained bits and pieces of how he got the internship. Alexander was intrigued and invested the entire time and had almost pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write it all down. Burr and him drank slowly. He took another sip.

“Let me give you some advice,” Burr said.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Talk less.”

This took Alexander by surprise, “Sorry?”

“My strongest bit of advice is to talk less and smile more. That’s what got me to where I am today,” he explained.

“I don’t really get it, though. How can you make such a strong statement without speaking up?” Alexander questioned.

Burr patted his shoulder, “Trust me, if you want it this badly, you can pull your way across without it. You want to get ahead, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you run your mouth, you won’t make it long enough to see it through. Just keep that in mind,” he said.

Alexander took a few seconds to think about it. It still made no sense to him, but he wasn’t going to get on the bad side of someone he had just met.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud slam from a couple tables away. He turned his head to where the sound came from.

“Yo, yo, yo! Well, who do we have here? It’s the school prodigy himself, Aaron Burr! How’s it hanging man?!” a light, yet powerful voice chimed. Alexander’s eyes widened. The table held three people, one of which was a really familiar face.

It was Lafayette and Mulligan. The voice was none other than John Lauren’s.

Burr rolled his eyes, “Like I said...” He gestured his arm towards the table, presenting them in a sarcastic manner. The group waltzed their way over to where we sat. Mulligan, who came first, wrapped his around Burr’s neck, strongly.

“Oh come on, Burr! No need to be so cruel!” he laughed loudly.

Lafayette came second, “And wow, it’s pretty rude that you didn’t introduce us to your friend. I see how you feel,” he crossed his arms and puffed. Alexander was about to introduce himself and help Burr out of the awkward situation but was interrupted.

“Wow, guys! You both seriously don’t know who this is?!” John questioned, receiving only a shrug and a shake of the head, “Why, it’s Alexander Hamilton! The best lawyer that you will ever be in the presence of! Well, besides me, of course.”

Alexander challenged him, “Is that so?”

John laughed, “You bet! You had better bask in my glory while you have the chance,” he jokingly posed, earning a chuckle from Alexander.

Burr interrupted, annoyed, “And we’re technically not friends, per se. More like acquaintances.”

“Well, any not-quite-friend-but-more-like-acquaintance-who-annoys-Burr is a friend of mine,” Mulligan bellowed, laughing and swinging his glass around.

John laughed and received a little nudge from Mulligan. John looked, and Mulligan gestured to Alexander.

“Alexander, can I call you Alex? I’m going to call you Alex from now on. Anyways, this guy here is Mulligan, and that guy over there is Lafayette,” he introduced, even though Alexander practically knew them. But he remained polite about it.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Alexander smiled. They gave polite smiles and waved.

Lafayette slides and sits right in front of Burr, earning a grunt from him, “So, Alexander. Have you lived in New York your whole life?”

“Oh! Haha, well no. I was born in the West Indies and came to New York when my parents died. That’s about it,” he explained. He had to admit that he was caught off-guard with the question.

Lafayette snapped and pointed right back at him, “Hah! See you two, I knew there was something cool about this guy! It’s cool to know that I’m not the only immigrant.”

He smiled. He didn’t know what it was, but something about these guys made Alexander feel happier. Like he actually had friends, since he chose to do everything on his own.

Burr, however, didn’t look like he was having any fun whatsoever. He checked his phone and stood up.

“Well guys, it pains me to say it,” he emphasized the sarcasm, “But I have to bid you all adieu. Duty calls,” he comments, shaking his phone. He turned and headed towards the exit.

“Wait!” Alexander called. Burr turned back, “I wanted to say thank you. Both for the drink and for answering my questions.”

Burr smiled, “No problem. Let me know if you need anything else,” he waved on his way out.

As he turned to go back to his stool, he had noticed that John, Lafayette, and Mulligan had moved back to their own table. Alexander sighed, and sat back down. He asked the bartender for one last glass.

Before he knew it, the drink was placed right in front of him. He took small sips.

He was taken out of his own thoughts when he heard someone shout, “Alex! Why are you sitting all by yourself? Come join us!”

Alex turned his head and made eye contact with John. It was just like the night one week ago, except this was different. Last time, it was more unexpected and he didn’t know how to feel. This time, he felt comfortable.

Alexander blinked a couple times. John walked over and held out his hand.

“Well, you coming or not?”

Alexander took a moment. Then smiled. Then he took his hand and walked over to the table, where Lafayette and Mulligan are constantly chanting.

He felt happy, like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol why you guys reading my trash XD jk ily all for it tho


	3. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander learns how to take a break for once in his life. (thanks Angelica XD)

_God, this is painfully annoying..._

Alexander groaned and gripped his pen tighter, trying to think of the words to write. For once, he is at a loss for words. And it irritates him greatly. His homework assignment is to look over a prompt and prove a well-known and strongly dignified citizen "guilty" of fraud and tax evasion. Since he is loved by the people of the city, it would be a more difficult case to prove to the jury that he is guilty. Alexander can't figure out a way to "prove him guilty" with the little amount of evidence that he was given.

Alexander's biggest pet peeve is not being able to put his thoughts into words. He has a strong passion for writing, whether it's for school or just personal journaling.

He stared intently at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, hovering the pen above it. He tried his hardest to focus, only to find himself unable to write.

He groaned louder, slamming the pen on the desk. He dropped his head, having it bang on the desk. He continued groaning.

He heard footsteps outside of his dorm. The door opened. Alexander didn't even make the effort to figure out who it was.

"Jesus Christ, Alex. Take a breather. You're going to pass out from air deprivation," the voice rang in his ears, and he instantly knew the voice. The footsteps came closer to him.

He tilted his head up, not lifting it off of the desk, "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny, Angelica..." He heard a chuckle.

"Come on, it can't be that hard for you to find something to write. I mean, have you even seen your closet? It's filled to the top with scrapped papers you've written."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't you do it for me?" He slides the papers over to her. She huffed and snatched up the papers.

"Okay, fine! I will do it for you! Watch me!" she replies.

She began to read the papers. The more she read, Alexander noticed her expression became more and more confused. She squinted her eyes. She sighed and threw them back at Alexander.

"You're right, I can't do it. Good luck with that," she waved her hand.

Alexander groaned, louder than the time before. His head sank back to the desk. Angelica began to rub his back.

Alexander turned his head back to her, "Why are you even in my dorm? Aren't girls not allowed in the boy's dormitory? You could get in trouble for this."

She shrugged, "You only get in trouble if you get caught."

"That shouldn't be your life motto. You didn't teach that to Peggy or Eliza, did you?" Alexander squinted.

She shook her head, "Nah, but Eliza does get that attitude from me, don't you think?" She twisted from side to side posing for him in a joking manner.

"We couldn't let that happen, now could we? That would be the end of mankind." Alexander joked, receiving a punch in the shoulder. He chuckled and muttered a slight 'ouch'.

They laughed for a bit when Alexander remember what he needed to do. He turned back to his papers and sighed loudly.

"I have no idea how to do this. How in the world am I going to finish this?" he rubbed his face.

Angelica piped in, "Why don't you just ask someone in your class for help?"

Alexander sighed, "I would, but I'm the only one in the class with this prompt. Mr. Washington heard that I wanted a bigger challenge, and he gave me this."

"You really should stop running your mouth around him," she says.

"It's not my fault! His prompts are always super easy! A child to win a court case with his prompts. He gives me the extra difficult one to work me to death!" he waved his arms in the air.

She crossed her arms, "He does it because he knows you can do it. He also makes it difficult enough for you, so he can get you to find some help once in a while. When was the last time you asked someone for help?"

"Uh... Eighth grade?"

"You don't sound so sure about that..." she squints her eyes.

He sighed. She was right, and he knew that. He hates the idea of people looking down on him for something that he can't do on his own, which is why he never asks for help from people.

Angelica rubbed his back, "Go to the library and see if you can find some help. If you don't find anyone, at least you have the option of reading a book or two and seeing if that helps any. But before you do, you need to take a break."

Alexander rubbed his face. He turned and looked at Angelica and noticed her wide (and overly exaggerated) smile. He sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a thirty-minute break, and that's it! I'm going to head to the library."

* * *

Alexander roamed the many aisles of the library scanning for books that could help him. So far, he had found three books. He's not even sure if the books will help him or not, but he thought it would be best to found out. He clutched the books close to his chest and made his way over to the nearest table. He stumbled and threw the books onto the table, receiving a chorus of people shooshing him. He waved and apologized quietly.

He sat down and began rummaging through the books, scanning each of their tables of contents. He flipped over chapters and rapidly jotted things down that could help him.

Eyes from the library gazed in his direction. He pretended not to notice all of their eyebrows raised in confusion.  He pretended not to hear them mentally saying to each other ' _Yo, who the eff is this?'._ He continued working; he looked through the assignment papers and back to the books.

He wrote word after word continuously for half an hour straight. Yet, for some odd reason, he still couldn't figure out how to "convict the man as guilty". He had even tried going back and rereading the passages, trying to figure out if he had missed some of the information to no avail. 

He groaned, put his face in his hands, and rubbed his face. This made Alexander feel a bit more tired. He thought to himself that maybe if he went back to apologize to Mr. Washington, he could get some of the load off his shoulders.

He put his head between his arms and laid on the desk. He groaned again, a bit louder this time, only to have him receive another round of shooshes. He waved and apologized again without moving his head from the desk.

He could barely hear a set of footsteps moving closer to him, but he ignored them at first thinking that they would pass right by him. But they stopped, right in front of him.

"Having trouble? I thought you were supposed to be the greatest lawyer of all," the person in front of him quietly commented. He knew that voice all too well.

He looked up and saw John, eyes locking instantly. Alexander could feel his heart pick up. He also felt the heat rushing to his face.

"Oh, uh, I guess you could say that," Alexander looked down at his work, feeling a bit embarrassed. John pulled the chair in front of him and sat down, facing Alexander.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" he asked. Alexander slid the papers over to him John to a look.

He instantly could tell John didn't like what he was given either, "Oh, ew. Gross. Good luck with that." He slid the papers back to him.

Alexander groaned again, this time he made sure not to do it so loud.

John's eyebrows came together, "Who could you have pissed off so badly to get this much work?"

"I pissed off Mr. Washington and told him that he was giving me work that was too easy. I'm beginning to regret it," Alexander replies. John laughed.

He grabbed a couple of the books that Alexander had grabbed from off the shelves. He scanned over the covers and looked back at Alexander, "Geez, you must've dug deeper than you can afford! You've hit rock bottom."

"Ah, you underestimate me, my dear friend. I may have hit rock bottom, but I have a pickaxe, and I am more than willing to keep diggin'," Alexander threw a quick and witty remark that shocked John. He fell back against his chair.

"Oh, ho, ho!" John folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he chuckled. He appreciated someone who was witty.

Alexander chuckled a bit, receiving another round of shooshing from the people around him. He winced and waved a short and quiet 'sorry'. He turned back to John and the two of the quietly laughed.

When their laughter died down, they stared at each other for a short time. Alexander didn't really notice that he himself was staring, but he did notice John was. He felt the blood rushing to his face. He looked back down to his assignment, hoping that John hadn't noticed.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" John whispered. Alexander looked back up at him, eyes wide. John sighed and chuckled, "Go somewhere as in a place we can talk to each other at a normal volume. There's a cafe around the corner that Lafayette works at. I bet we can sneak off with some free pastries if we get lucky. And I definitely can tell you need to take a break."

"Ah," Alexander shakily replied, "Uh, sure. I would like that." John smiled.

"Great! Let's get outta here!" John stood up and grabbed Alexander's hand, pulling him out from his chair. John raced him out of the library and quickly began to lead the way.

Alexander thought the way that John seemed so eager at the smallest things was sweet. He followed close behind John the entire way, smiling the whole time.


	4. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hercules is exposed for being a smol cinnamon bun who works for the sweetest old lady. :3

Alex kept his hands in his pocket as he walked down the bricked sidewalk, John at his side. He instantly regretted not bringing another layer with him, thinking that going out in New York in the middle of winter without some extra layers wasn't the best idea he had. John would talk with him, trying to keep up with the pace of Alexander's conversations. Once Alexander was hooked to a subject, it was particularly hard for him to drop it or move on to a new one until he was confident he had gotten his point across.

"But I mean, come on! Seabury has been getting on my last nerve for the past week! It's a pain that I have to be in a group project with him," Alexander vented. John just smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. But you know who pisses me off more than Seabury? Charles Lee! Ugh, he can be so infuriating!"

Alexander raised an eyebrow, "Lee? The one who's the teacher's assistant to Mr. Washington?"

"Yes! That's the one!" John looked as if he would go off at any given moment, simply by thinking of Lee.

Alexander chuckled, "Did you know he once took off points for an assignment, which I should've gotten full credit on may I add, simply because he didn't agree with my stance?"

John's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Alexander nodded.

John rubbed his face, "Ugh, I swear, one of these days, I am truly going to punch the shit out of that guy."

"Man, if you do that, you gotta let me know before. That's a sight I HAVE to see," Alexander said. They shared a brief fit of laughter.

The rest of the walked mostly remained silent. Not that it was a bad thing for either of them. Alexander would send glances toward John when he felt that he wasn't paying attention. John did the same.

Alexander would stare at John's breathing; how nice and steady it was. John would admire the way Alexander would gaze at the city with eyes filled with wonder. Both had noticed how the other had a barely noticeable tint of red on their cheeks but brushed it away as the brisk cold weather. 

Alexander rubbed his hands together and blew on them, trying to keep them warm enough for the time being. John looked over at him.

"You should've brought some gloves or mittens with you. You could get sick," he commented. Alexander looked down slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't really think about it. I thought that I would stay in the library, for the most part," he replied. John shooked his head.

"Well, we're almost there. It's right around the corner. When we get there, I'm getting you a hot chocolate to warm up," he declared.

Alexander's eyes widened, "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I couldn't ask you to do that," he replied. Shortly after, Alexander sneezed.

John raised an eyebrow. Alexander sighed.

"I'm getting you a hot chocolate," John said. Alexander nodded, defeated.

They walked for a couple more minutes when John pointed out in front of them.

"There it is," he said. 

Alexander looked up at the sign in front of them.  _The Rendevous with Rochambeau Cafe._ Alexander chuckled.  _Man, that's a mouthful._

"Most people only call it Rochambeau, to shorten the name," John said as if he had just read Alexander's mind.

He smiled. The place was an off-the-wall kind of place, which he thought was cool.

They walked in, and Alexander could instantly smell the fresh pastries. He nearly fainted over how good the place smelled.

"Man, am I in heaven?" Alexander muttered.

John laughed, "Not yet."

A thick accent was heard coming from behind the counter, "John! Is that Alex with you?"

Lafayette stood peering out of the kitchen. He had flour all over his face and apron. He was sweeping up some flour that had gotten on the floor.

John laughed, "Jesus, Laf! You're a mess! What happened to you?"

He shrugged and laughed, "We have this new guy working for us and I have to train him. He accidentally forgot to add the eggs in the mixer, and the flour went flying. We were laughing so hard!"

Alexander laughed with him. Lafayette sighed, clapped his hands, and wiped them on his apron, "So, what'll you have?"

John piped up, "Just one hot chocolate for Alexander. And we were hoping that maybe... you know?" He leaned in towards Lafayette, and he sighed.

"You know John, one of these days, I'm going to get fired because you asked me for too many free pastries. Then you wouldn't get any," Lafayette crossed his arms.

"Please, Laf? Alex is here and was hoping for some!" John put on the biggest puppy face that he could manage. Alexander imitated the face that John was making.

Lafayette sighed, "Ugh, fine. I'll see what I can scrounge up for you two."

John smiled, "Thanks, best friend!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he sighed, "Well, Alex, is there anything else you'd like?"

"Nope, I'll be fine." Alexander smiled.

"Alright, give it a few minutes. Sit anywhere you'd like," he said, heading back toward the kitchen.

Before they turned to go find a seat, a loud banging sound echoed from the kitchen. You could clearly hear Lafayette yell,  _Dammit, new guy! What did I just say about messing with the mixer?_

John led Alexander to a table by the window. Alexander smiled while looking out of the window and watching the snow fall. It was cold outside, but the snow made the day prettier. He rubbed his hands together.

John stared at Alexander. He thought that Alexander treated the small things the same way a child would, not in the bad sort of way, though. Alexander turned and locked eyes with John for a brief moment. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, he smiled quickly and looked back out the window.

"How's Hercules been doin'?" Alexander said, trying to distract from the last few seconds.

John stayed quiet for a couple seconds, "He's been doing good. I would have brought him along, but he's working right now."

"What does he work as?" Alexander asked.

John smirked, "Well, do you know Mrs. Ross?"

"Yeah, she's the tailor around the corner," he replied. John stayed silent, waiting for Alexander to process.

He stared in disbelief, "No way... He works as a tailor's apprentice for Mrs. Ross? You're joking!"

John laughed, "I'm not joking!"

"Oh my gosh, that's incredible. Do you guys mess around with him because of it?"

"Of course," John said matter-of-factly. 

Alexander put his head in his head, processing. He still couldn't believe that a big, tough, strong-looking guy could work as a tailor's apprentice. John laughed at Alexander's childish response. 

For the remaining time, they held small talk. Alexander thought that it was nice to be able just to talk normally to someone. They both had found themselves quiet afterward, unsure what to say. Alexander bit his lip and looked out the window towards the falling snow. John tugged his collar, trying to distract from the semi-awkward situation. Their eyes managed to drift towards each other's in the end.

John smiled at him. Alexander felt his face heating up. He turned his face away, covering it slightly. John chuckled.

"You get flustered easily, don't you?"

Alexander looked out the window, "Well, I guess you could say that."

"Any particular reason?"

Alexander stayed quiet and glanced back at John. He was resting his chin on his hand. _I don't know how to put it into words._

Alexander opened his mouth as to say something, but felt his throat close up. John stared at him, and Alexander could only stare back and sigh.

"Ahem," Alexander jumped a bit, "Am I interrupting something?"

John turned, "Not at all, Laf. We were just talking."

Lafayette smiled, "Well good. Here's your hot chocolate, Alexander." He slid the highly-decorated drink towards him.

"Thanks," Alexander smiled.

Lafayette leaned towards John, "And you had better be glad I had managed to sneak you some cinnamon buns." He handed John a plate with two cinnamon buns.

John's eyes lit up, "Thanks, Laf!"

Lafayette muttered ' _yeah, yeah...'_ under his breath, and waltzed back to the kitchen.

Alexander sipped his drink and smiled.  _He's just like a little child._

"Well, help yourself!" John said, passing the plate towards Alexander. He smiled and grabbed one.

John bit into his cinnamon bun, "Well, is your hot chocolate good?"

Alexander took another sip, "Hmm, I'm satisfied, I guess."

John raised an eyebrow, causing Alexander to chuckled, "Okay, it's probably the best hot chocolate I have ever had."

John smiled, "Good."

Alexander continued to sip his drink slowly, hoping it would be a good excuse to stay a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, did you get the pun in the summary? Cinnamon bun? Hercules? It all mashes together in the chapter? No? Okay bye XD


End file.
